


My Child Of The Night

by littleartemis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Multi, Necrophilia, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see her in the water. They want her. They will have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Child Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Khonsuu (the female night elf druid), Aelyxandria (female dwarf shaman), and Ceiliah (female draenei death knight) are my own characters.

Tall, dark blue skin, shoulder short cropped white hair, blue lich eyes, the draenei looked like most women her kind, despite her curse of undeath. What made her stand out on this warm Nagrand night was the fact that she, a death knight of the ligh kings army…well formerly, was hiding behind a tree, observing a beautiful, nude night elven women.

She had been watching the night elf for some time now. Following her quietly through Nagrand with curiosity she did not quite understand herself. The unholy blue eyes never strayed from the woman’s form, not even know as the purple figure bathed in one of the pools of water that made up Nagrand. The bared skin just intrigued her even more, the desire to move out and touch the seemingly soft skin of the other growing by the second. Wanting nothing more than to hold her, feel her warmth, something the Death Knight had been lacking since her death.

It was her straight shoulder length dark blue hair, the glowing silvery blue eyes, how the water rippled along her thin, strong body. Her purple skin and how it seemed to glow in the moonlight, how she was breast deep in the water, with the nipples barely peeking out as she arched, throwing her head back to continue washing. The look of ecstasy made her long to see what the woman was doing, what she was thinking.

Ceiliah dared not come out of hiding though. From what she had seen watching the other, the night elf was a druid…they valued all things living. If the small horns on the young woman’s forehead were not enough to tell that, she had watched many times as the woman changed shape to a beast to beat off foes. Enemies she wished she could handle for the other, to keep her safe and unscathed. The draenei wanted no harm to come to the beautiful skin of the other…

Little did she know another shared this thought. Short, stout, and a dedicated woman of the earth, she was born of the elements, one of the wild hammer clan. She was well aware of the druid, and death knight, though neither knew of her presence. The elf was focused on staying well hidden from enemies, and her cleanliness, while the Death Knight’s only focus was staying hidden from the elven woman.

Short, full figured, with shoulder length red hair that had four small braids. Reddish brown markings decorated her face, and she smirked, eying her targets. Her chain mail armor almost giving her away, though she removed it quickly, hiding it in a place she would remember to find it, moving towards the draenei.

The dwarven shaman had to hold in a small laugh, her small stature allowing her to move closer and closer to the death knight. Aelyx was well adept at keeping hidden though she was not a rogue. Creeping up behind the draenei, she smirked, her dark eyes taking in the shapely form with approval. Shaking some of the braided red hair from her face, she smirked, taking in the sight of the twitching blue tail. Chewing on her lip, she reached out, tugging on it gently, holding in a laugh as the knight jumped, almost letting out a yelp, as she was touched. Smiling, she watched as the woman tried to hold her surprise in. “Might want t’ be a bit more aware of ye surroundin’s. Almost let ye position be known t’ the wee lass in the water.” One red eyebrow was cocked as she said this, the blue skinned woman’s cheeks darkening to an almost purple colour at this.

“H-how’d you know vhat I was doing?” she was shaking a little, trying to check that her object of interest had not caught on that she was being watched, her eyes wandering off to the lake, scanning the elven form with obvious interest.

The red head rolled her eyes at this, hands on her hips, ready to smack the death knight for being so obvious. Though she could not as this woman could be a potential ally in bedding the raven haired lass. "'S kinda obvious, lassie. The way ye watch 'er, how yer eyes don't stray from 'er. And ye' bin followin' 'er just like I have. Ye as struck by 'er as I am." She laughed, shaking her head, though she tried to keep it quiet as both were still trying to go unnoticed by the object of their estranged affections.

The druid still seemed to notice nothing, dancing contently under the water, sometimes changing form though most of the time she stayed in her shapely elven form, hands moving over her body and cupping her breasts. A barely noticeable blush formed on her purple cheeks, chewing her bottom lip as she stood in the moonlight, fondling her small chest, lifting, squeezing, and massaging them. Her eyes closed, almost as if she were trying to imagine someone else holding her, fondling her so intimately...

Quickly she retracted her hands though, scolding her self quietly. She could not do such a thing out here, where anyone could find here! What if some lecherous Horde...or even Alliance had come upon her?! Though she was unaware of the two alliance women watching her, already panting from the teasing display she had given them. Her mind was only focused on being used as some Orc's toy, or her body being used to 'serve the Alliance' in ways she did not want to.

Her thoughts were solely focused on the men of the two factions, and at times even the neutral groups seemed to be lecherous pigs. People who would do anything for sex. She shuddered slightly, holding herself as she stared down into the water, longing for someone who saw past her body. Khonsuu had given up on finding a mate long ago though. No one seemed to share her ideals, her neutral view on the war between the two factions...and it was almost impossible to just up and join the Cenarion Circle. She wanted to help all sorts of people, groups. She wanted to travel...most of all she wanted to aid both sides, but that was impossible. Sighing, she lowered herself into the water so she was chin deep, her hair fanning about her as she tried to wash herself under the cover of the lake. Finally she was self conscious, especially about those who might come by and notice her, or those watching her already.

In another area of the lake, somewhere more secluded, the pair stripped off their armor. The dwarf slid into the water first, looking like a small amazoness with her tribal markings on her skin. The hazel eyes roamed over the woman in the distance who still seemed oblivious of their presence. Grinning a little, she dived under water, swimming away from the shaking and nervous draenei who hugged her thin, cold form, worried the night elf might be put off by her because of how freezing she was. It was like putting an icecube in water with her there, cooling the water around her as she moved to follow Aelyx, though she had yet to learn the shamanesses name. She only knew they shared a similar purpose in ravishing and loving the beauty before them. Showing her carnal pleasures only other women could.

Ceiliah made the approach from one side, as the dwarf moved in on her from under water, having taken the form of a spirit wolf, bushing along the night elfs leg, startling her. A small cry of alarm left her, and she hugged her upper half, before remembering her nudity and slipping deeper into the water, her hands hiding her femininity. The draenei's cheeks turned a purplish colour as she blushed, watching the shaman stir the night elf up so bravely. Licking her lips, she moved over, grabbing the smaller woman's arms, and pulling them behind her back as she struggled.

She rested her chin on the elf's shoulder, trying to not react too much to the delicious sounds, and how her soft body was moving back against the draenei's so wonderfully. Or even how her small but full breasts bounced as she tried to break free, as well reacting to the cold, and the spirit wolf rubbing against her thighs, enticing small pants and pleas from the druid. She was trying hard to fight them off, deny the feeling burning in her belly. How good it felt to be touched like she was something precious. A low sigh left her lips, against her will as the hands holding her arms moved over her belly, before sliding up to cup her breasts, the coolness making her shudder and her nipples harden.

Khonsuu was writhing and shaking in Ceiliah's hold, gasping and letting out small whines as Aelyx continued to tease her skin beneath the water, making sure not to touch her womanhood. They did not want to rush it, taking care to move along as slow as they could, despite surprising the young elf. The dual assault of sensations, and feeling of lips lovingly kissing along her neck had her complying in no time though. It had been too long since she had bedded someone, and the attention was not all unwelcome. At least it was not some pigs though the thought of them touching her was tempting, should she focus on men too much, it might ruin the magic of the moment. Even if the magic was slightly non-consensual, she submit herself to them, silently allowing the pair to do as they wished to her.

Shifting into her dwarven form, Aelyx stood before the elf, her dark eyes taking in the others form as her own hands moved up along her belly, tracing patterns in her skin. Wordlessly, she brushed the death knights hands out of the way, cupping the breasts in her own smaller hands, before leaning in to run one long along the swollen, cold nipple. Sucking on it gently as her other hand massaged her other tit, twisting and tugging on the nipple, relishing the sounds the made as this was done.

The draenei's hands moved along the woman's sides, brushing over the smoothe wet skin, shuddering along with her at the sensation of bare skin against bare skin. The death knights body chilling them, against her will, though it added to the heated pleasure well in some ways. Cooling the three down, reminding them where they were. It did not stop her though from brushing blue fingers along purple thighs, spreading them so the dwarf could slip a thigh between them, brushing it testingly against her center.

It drew a weak moan from her, arching back against the draenei's chest, shivering at the feeling of the woman's breasts and erect nipples pressed into her back. Ceiliah leaned in, kissing along her ear, moving down to her cheeks before reaching around to devour her mouth in a needing kiss. This one moment was something she had been longing for, for almost forever. To have this woman in her arms, as hers, to feel and taste her. It was just a matter of seeing the expression she would make during climax, hearing her call out the death knight’s name as she was pleased.

That would have to come another time though. They were all strangers to one another, even while the shaman and death knight had watched the druid some time, they still knew very little of one another...they did not even know each other’s names. It was carnal pleasure at its finest, with the women brushing against one another, bare skin against bare skin, small sighs of delight leaving each woman's lips.

A low cry left Khonsuu's lips as Ceiliah's one hand moved down to brush fingers along her womanhood, teasing the lips as Aelyx smirked biting at the nipple in her mouth. The night elf could only shudder and whimper weakly as one of her own hands laced long fingers through the red hair of the dwarf, the other moving to wrap around the draenei's neck, pulling her closer. Her heart was racing with the sensations, she had never been this intimate, previous encounters had always been rushed, many times leaving her dissatisfied. But now, it was intimate, sensual, and she knew they were determined to make her reach climax before their play was over. More then once likely if they had their way.

A small cry bubbled from her throat as one blue finger massaged along her clitoris, rubbing it slowly in circles. It withdrew from it’s torturous teasing as her hips began to buck on the dwarf’s leg, making the small woman laugh against her breast. The red haired shaman pulled back only to begin the assault anew on the other breast, leaving the tender, wet, and bruised teat to the cold Nagrand air.

All she could do was tremble in their embrace, whimpering weakly as she felt the draenei’s tail slip between her legs to play along her thighs and vaginal lips. She wanted to beg them to stop teasing her; she would do anything at this point to end the sweet, sweet torture. All she could do was try to urge them on by bucking between them, her own hands beginning to wander, though she could only feel the woman in front of her.  
Removing her hand from the draenei, she began to feel over the battle-roughened skin of the shaman, kissing over what she could reach as Ceiliah watched jealously. The Death Knight could not complain though…she had what she wanted right here in her arms, open to anything the pair wanted to do. But she felt hollow with this fair beauty showering the other with kisses instead.

Reaching around, the grabbed the druid’s chin, turning her head into a devouring kiss, tongues battling as the night elf moaned passionately into the kiss, her hands reaching back to curl fingers into the woman’s white hair. She tugged her close, until the draenei almost swore they would become one physically. Slowly, Khonsuu was getting more daring, and responsive, one of her own thighs slipping between Aelyx’s to press against the smaller woman’s aching need.

One hand slipped between herself and Ceiliah’s bodies to slide her fingers between the lips of the other woman’s lust. A low moan left her, feeling the draenei react with a jerk of hips, and a low moan of need. The night elf’s fingers brushed over the small knot of muscle beneath the hood of her sex, feeling her jerk with pleasure, biting at the elven woman’s shoulder to hold in a cry of pleasure. The fingers pleasuring her continued their work, even as the shaman slowly moved beneath the water, kissing her sex, drawing a guttural whimper from her as they both tormented her. It was a pleasure she was unfamiliar with, her other lovers being selfish and taking what they could from her.

Thusly, she was left to writhe and groan as the ministrations continued. Clinging to the death knight, her fingers brushed over her woman hood, massaging her clit as she ran her other fingers through the shaman’s hair. She was tempted to beg the woman, despite knowing she could not hear her. Begging Ceiliah would be no good, the woman was already doing her best it seemed, even adding her tail into the pleasure, sliding it along the others leg teasingly.

The dwarfs tongue dipped between her womanly lips, licking along between them with a slight bubbled moan that rippled the waters above. Somehow, she was able to breathe beneath water it seemed, not coming up for air, continuing her oral assault on the druid. With her down there, it left the pair above to writhe and moan together, turning their heads to devour each other in a lusting kiss as the draenei’s hands moved up to cup the dark breasts in her cold hands. Massaging them, she rolled the erect nipples between her fingers, letting Aelyx do all the work below.

Her own fingers were working feverishly on the blue woman’s clit, hooking and freezing as the shaman sent a bolt of pleasure through her; sucking on the nub of nerves as she commanded a tendril of water to enter her. Another tendril was slipped up between the draenei’s thighs, slowly slipping inside her, as if unsure, though the permission was given in the form of a low moan of delight as she buried her face in the night elf’s neck. Both bodies shook at the sensation, Khonsuu resting her head back against Ceiliah’s shoulder, whimpers and cries pouring from her lips as her hips jerked for more of the pleasure.

Both women’s hips rocked wantonly onto the tendrils of water that the shaman had pulsating within them. Cries of lust and desire pouring from them as they continued to try returning pleasure themselves, hands trembling with the effort, Khonsuu having to find something to cling to for support as Ceiliah bit down on her shoulder. The draenei’s hips were bucking against her back, thrusting rhythmically with the water, as the night elf rode it almost lazily, making the most noise. It was the most pleasure either had experienced in their lives (though in Ceiliah’s case, it was in death), and Aelyx felt proud to show this to them.

The shaman was so distracted by her pride she barely noticed the vines Khonsuu had summoned until they snaked around the dwarven woman’s legs. All four inching around her, pulsating as one slid within her dripping womanhood, another flicking at her clit. The other two moved upward, wrapping around her breasts and teasing her nipples. Looking at the druid, you would not think her capable of something so erotic, especially when she seemed so lost, unable to cast a thing. But these were definitely roots cast by the only druid here.

Smirking, she felt her love (lust?) for the woman grow, continuing her work on the pair, stroking the night elves thighs as she arched and writhed. Small cries echoing in the night, the death knight staying as quiet as the dead, face buried in the others neck, shaking her horned head. An occasional moan came from Ceiliah, but most of the vocal work was right before her, bucking her hips eagerly for more pleasure from Aelyx’s eager mouth and hands. From her summoned water tendrils. She almost wished she was a mage. Summon a water elemental to pound this sweet little elf into submission…oh it would be delightful. But those thoughts would have to come for another time.

Her mind focused back on the task at hand, she hummed, and listening as both women drew closer and closer to climax. Her own coming in force with the work the vines were doing on her small voluptuous form. Riding the vines as she moaned against Khonsuu’s womanhood, eyes rolling back as it pulsated within her. Every buck, thrust and scream brought them up to their climax.

Splashing, rocking, thrusting, begging, crying, even hair tugging as they arched their backs with their final scream, their orgasms echoing through the small Nagrand valley. The death knight was the first to collapse with exhaustion, Aelyx shaking herself from her high to rescue her, grabbing her and swimming for land. The druid had thankfully enough instinct to shift into her seal like water form as she slipped down to the depths, her high not letting her remember that up meant land.

Once she was sure Ceiliah was safe, the shaman swam down for the druid, pulling her to land where she became the lovely elf again. Laying back, naked next to the draenei, both panting with the force of their lovemaking, the shaman moving to cuddle up between them.

This would be something Aelyx would most definitely insist on continuing in the future. Most definitely. And she knew Ceiliah would agree. Though she was unsure how Khonsuu would react (though she would soon discover the druid would agree most fervently, since it was a welcome change from piggish men), she was determined to change her around. For now, all three would bask in this moment under the Outland’s Moons, hearts pounding with the force of their lust, body’s aching, and feeling more then sated.


End file.
